Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Ishaan completes in his favorite game, he earns $880$ points. Ishaan already has $440$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $2990$ points before he goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Ishaan needs to complete to reach his goal?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Ishaan will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Ishaan wants to have at least $2990$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 2990$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 2990$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 880 + 440 \geq 2990$ $ x \cdot 880 \geq 2990 - 440 $ $ x \cdot 880 \geq 2550 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2550}{880} \approx 2.90$ Since Ishaan won't get points unless he completes the entire level, we round $2.90$ up to $3$ Ishaan must complete at least 3 levels.